


Начни с начала

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им ничего не остается, кроме как ехать вперед. И надеяться, что спасение где-то есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начни с начала

– Консервы кончаются.

– Ясно.

Стайлз устало откидывает голову на подголовник, безучастно глядя в потолок машины.

– Скотт, я говорю: консервы кончаются.

– Я слышал.

Голос Скотта спокойный и отстраненный. Стайлз, чуть скосив глаза, с беспокойством рассматривает его профиль, четко понимая: друг выглядит неважно. У Скотта серое, уставшее лицо, темные круги под глазами, сухие губы с заедами и жирные, паклей свалявшиеся волосы.

– Ложись. Я поведу.

Скотт игнорирует его слова, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на дорогу покрасневшими глазами (наверняка ведь все сосуды полопались, двенадцатый час за рулем, мысленно подсчитывает Стайлз).

Скотт не реагирует, только пальцы судорожно сжимаются на кожаном чехле руля так сильно, что белеют костяшки. Словно вот-вот порвут тонкую, высохшую, словно старый пергамент, кожу.

Стайлз на секунду прикрывает глаза. Он тоже устал. В голове пульсирует вязкая, тянущая боль. Язык пересох и распух, мертвым отростком мешается во рту – у них осталась последняя канистра с водой, а до ближайшего города больше недели пути. До ближайшего – не зараженного, естественно.

– Скотт, пусти меня за руль. Если мы врежемся или слетим с дороги, будет хуже.

Он не пытается приказывать. Нет, голос должен быть максимально нейтральным. В последнее время Скотт слишком неуравновешенный и раздраженный, готовый вспыхнуть от малейшей искры. 

Скотт медленно, явно неохотно, вжимает педаль тормоза. Джип плавно останавливается, и Стайлз вываливается наружу, пока друг медленно перелазит на заднее сидение. Небо над головой черное, только высоко наверху холодным светом сияют звезды. Позади остался Денвер, ночью не разглядеть, видно только черную гротескную махину, контрастирующую с общим фоном.

Стайлз ежится, поддергивая рукава большой не по размеру куртки, и поскорее забирается в салон. В последнее время ему всегда холодно. И страшно.

Скотт на заднем сидении ворочается, неуклюже подтягивая колени к груди в попытке уместиться под коротковатым пледом. Стайлз мысленно делает зарубку: им необходимы одеяла. Шерстяные. Пару месяцев назад они спокойно размещались в кузове, но сейчас уже январь и ему не хочется простудиться. Лекарства на вес золота, да и как лечить в подобных условиях бронхит или еще какую пакость, Стайлз не представляет.

– Разбуди меня утром, – глухо бурчит Скотт из-под пледа, закутавшись по самые уши. 

– Обязательно, бро! Не буду же я рулить до вечера. У нас разделение обязанностей, помнишь? — неловко пытается пошутить Стайлз. 

Видимо, Скотт не считает нужным отвечать, а уже через пару минут и вовсе спит. Этой его способности мгновенно отключаться остается только позавидовать.

Впереди, в неверном свете фар, он замечает кузов брошенного у дороги авто и резко тормозит рядом, всматриваясь до боли. Но в очередной раз лишь разочаровывается. Автомобиль пуст, двери захлопнуты: похоже на то, что брошен он уже довольно давно. Точно не видно, но Стайлз в этом ни секунды не сомневается.

Он всегда ставил на зомби-апокалипсис. А в реальности разразилась эпидемия. Ее сначала-то и всерьез не приняли: подумаешь, народ повально стал заболевать. В основном страдали дети и старики. Заболевшие жаловались на боли в мышцах, насморк, кашель, иногда на рвоту и кровотечения из носа и десен. Доктора уверенно заявили: птичий грипп! И принялись лечить. 

Спустя месяц умерло полтора миллиона человек. Спустя полгода – два с половиной миллиарда. Мир катился в бездну, обрядившись в саван.

Скотт, Стайлз, Лидия и Дэнни запаслись всем необходимым (тем, что смогли раздобыть в условиях паники и всеобщего дефицита), сели по машинам и поехали на дачу Уиттморов – Джексон и Лидия отдыхали несколько лет назад. Главное, что дача находилась достаточно далеко от города и основных трасс. 

Добрались туда они вдвоем. 

Отец и Меллиса, обещавшие нагнать их, так и не объявились. А когда спустя месяц Бикон-Хиллс перестал отвечать (молчали и телефоны, и радиосвязь), все стало окончательно понятно. Стайлз до сих пор толком не может вспомнить, как пережил это. Наверное, только из-за Скотта. И благодаря ему. 

Когда у них закончился провиант, пришлось уехать. И за четыре месяца жизни в постоянном движении они так никого и не встретили. Стайлз не хочет даже думать о том, что они могли остаться одни. Слишком дико. Не могло же им так повезти?

Пустые города, брошенные машины – вот и все, что встречается им на пути. Даже собак бродячих, и тех нет. В мегаполисах стоит тишина.

Стайлз верит, что люди спаслись. Уехали куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Закрылись в каком-нибудь подземном бункере и сейчас просто пережидают бурю. Единственное, что нужно ему и Скотту, – найти подсказку. Направление движения. И тогда они перестанут быть одинокими и напуганными мальчишками. 

Но подсказок нет. Города остаются позади, и все, что они увозят оттуда, – очередной ящик консервов, сотню сухих галет, воду и канистры с бензином. Стайлз уже подумывает о том, чтобы рискнуть и въехать хотя бы в один из городов, придорожные щиты которых перетянуты контрастными черно-желтыми оградительными лентами. 

Они не знают, куда ехать. И есть ли смысл вообще ехать. Но остановиться – значит сдаться. Этого они себе точно не могут позволить. 

… Когда Скотт просыпается, солнце стоит в зените. Они чуть ближе к Юте и все дальше от дома.

Скотт захлебывается кашлем, мечется на заднем сидении.

Ладони мгновенно покрываются пленочкой холодного, липкого пота.

– Стайлз… мне кажется, дальше ты должен поехать один.

Словно когтистая, жестокая рука сжимает сердце. Но Стайлз ответственный и аккуратный водитель, поэтому он мягко тормозит и спешит перелезть назад.

Скотт горячий, но при этом его ощутимо знобит. Лоб покрыт бисеринками пота, а глаза воспалились и опухли. Он судорожно сглатывает, неосознанно облизывая обметанные губы, и Стайлз тянется за бутылкой теплой воды с белым осадком на дне.

– Как же так?.. Как же так?..

Скотт пьет жадно, ухватив бутылку обеими руками. Вода проливается, затекает за шею, пятном расплываясь на обивке.

В глазах печет от непролитых слез.

— Я порезался, — отбросив в сторону пустую бутыль, тихо сообщает Скотт. И демонстрирует руку со вспухшей царапиной на ребре ладони.

Дрожащими пальцам схватив его за запястье, ощущая лихорадочно стучащий пульс, Стайлз вот-вот готов разреветься.

– Надо было сказать!

– Да я сам заметил, только когда симптомы появились, – пожимая плечами, отвечает Скотт, и в этот момент он так похож на себя прежнего, что слезы все-таки прорываются наружу. Текут по щекам, соленые и горькие одновременно.

– Дай пистолет. Тебе отец дал, я знаю.

Стайлз отчаянно мотает головой, зажмурив глаза.

– Стайлз! Если ты заразишься…

– Не важно! Может, я уже заражен?!..

– А если нет? Дай пистолет…

В глазах Скотта – смертельная тоска.

– Не дам, даже думать забудь!

– Тогда я сам возьму.

Скотт делает попытку подняться, и Стайлз наваливается на него всем весом. Между ними происходит некрасивая и неловкая потасовка, правда, без особых травм. Оба истощены, да и не хотят калечить друг друга по-настоящему.

Почувствовав, как расслабились чужие напряженные мышцы, Стайлз сноровисто переползает на Скотта, укладываясь поверх. И крепко обнимает, тыкаясь губами в шею, подбородок, наконец переходя на губы.

Скотт не отвечает, но и не отталкивает. Лежит под ним, безучастный и неподвижный.

– Я тебя не брошу.

– Дурак.

Стайлз фыркает, заливаясь слезами, и смеется, громко-громко.

– У тебя истерика. Прекращай. 

Он дергано кивает и прячет лицо в отвороте чужой куртки, глубоко вдыхая в попытке успокоиться. От Скотта пахнет потом, застарелым запахом нестираных вещей, но его это мало волнует. Сам Стайлз вряд ли розами благоухает.

– Поехали домой, Скотт.

– Что мы там забыли?

– Начни с начала. Продолжай, пока не дойдешь до конца. Как дойдешь – кончай!*

– Серьезно, Стайлз? «Алиса»?

– Знакомьтесь! Алиса, это пудинг. Пудинг, это Алиса. Унесите пудинг!**

Тяжелая рука ложится на затылок, мягко ерошит грязные неровные пряди.

– Ладно, я понял, – Скотт молчит, задумчиво глядя поверх его головы. – Поехали.

 

Примечания:  
* Цитата из книги Л. Кэрролла «Алиса в стране чудес».  
** Цитаты из книги Л. Кэрролла «Алиса в Зазеркалье».


End file.
